Resistive random-access memory (RRAM) is a type of non-volatile (NV) random-access (RAM) computer memory that operates by changing the resistance across a dielectric solid-state material. An example of a RRAM is a memristor. RRAM may be used to store data and to perform various operations related to the stored data.